Multiple computer-implemented systems may be utilized in the design and manufacture of a new engineering product. Such systems for design and manufacture of an engineering component may be subject to a plurality of interrelated actions (e.g., decisions, physical or mental tasks, etc.), where a first action may affect one or more other design and/or manufacturing actions during the design and manufacture processes. The use of these different systems in processing different actions throughout the design and manufacture processes can result in the actions being handled in an improper order or certain tasks being inadvertently omitted. Additionally, such systems, while facilitating communication of some information therebetween, may not be able to track and/or accommodate one or more actions that have implications for other design and/or manufacturing actions in another of such systems. In this way, these systems may be fragmented, such that communication of pertinent engineering information between the systems is limited. As such, a need exists to establish robust communication and compatibility between multiple of such fragmented engineering systems.